


Drink Me

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Kissing, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Pidge makes an unwise bet, and Shiro and Lotor have to help her deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Lotor/Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starvaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvaria/gifts).



> While this is indeed a ‘Fuck or Die’ scenario, there’s no dubious consent tag (which I would typically add) because the characters have the time and mental clarity to talk about the situation and consent to choosing the ‘Fuck’ option rather than looking for other ways of dealing with it. Also, let’s just assume condoms are obsolete in the future.
> 
> Dedicated to starvaria, my friend and fellow lover of Pidge Getting Pounded who came up with this idea. Here's to a whole new year of filthy fanfiction!

“Well?” Lance said. “How is it?”

Pidge smacked her lips. The taste of the thin pink liquid stayed on her lips, strong and sweet: a little like champagne crossed with strawberry soda crossed with…well, she didn’t know exactly, but something heavier. She’d have to watch out if this went to her head. “Not bad, I guess. Kinda like candy.” She held out a hand. “Now come on, fork it over.”

Instead, Lance leaned over to take the bottle from her hands and held it up, pouting. In the dining hall lights, it shimmered with an opalescent gleam almost like carved crystal. “Aww, you hardly left any!”

“Hey, it’s a tiny bottle.” Pidge leaned around the table and stuffed a hand into the pocket of Lance’s hoodie, ignoring his yelp. She came back with a fistful of loose change, out of which she peeled a single crumpled dollar bill. “Thank you for your contribution to the Castle Video Game fund.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Uh, I don’t think they’re about to start taking human money in the Galra Empire.”

“Someone will exchange for it eventually,” Pidge said. She tucked the winnings into her own pocket. Admittedly, it went against against every scientific procedure to start drinking strange alien sodas, especially ones that had been scavenged from Coran’s old souvenirs; but according to science she and the other Paladins should have dropped dead as soon as they started gorging themselves on Altean food. Apparently galactic biochemistry wasn’t as complicated as it seemed.

With a casual wave, she sauntered out of the room. She whistled cheerfully as she headed down the hallway in the direction of her workshop.

The fizzy, almost-carbonated texture of the drink lasted longer than the flavor. It spread out from her lips in a tingling wave, seemingly taking root again in the pit of her stomach. As she walked, the feeling grew into something like a genuine craving. It almost made her wish she could drink more of that stuff. Honestly, she probably should have asked Lance to bet her more than a dollar…

Shaking herself, Pidge jerked her head out of the clouds and continued on down the hallway. This really didn’t feel any worse than a sugar buzz. If she had to, she could just load herself into a pod and have it flush her systems. Or maybe Coran would have something; it had been his bottle after all. He wasn’t the type to carry poison around or anything.

But the feeling kept getting worse and worse. Soon it was clawing at Pidge’s guts like a starving hunger - except she didn’t have the slightest idea what she was supposed to be hungry for. The tingling feeling extended through her whole body, and when she reached out to touch the wall, her hand shook. Pidge gritted her teeth and kept moving, but as soon as she saw the doors for the training room coming up in the distance, she took a detour, heading straight for them. Someone had to be in there; they could help her down to the healing pods.

She waved her hand over the scanner, and the training room doors split apart as she stepped inside. “Hey, guys?”

The two fighters on the mat spun apart as they disengaged: Shiro and Lotor, evidently getting in some sparring with the Castle swords. As soon as her eyes landed on them, the words on Pidge’s tongue curdled, vanishing away in a sea of sensation. Shiro turned to her, his brow raised. “Hey, Pidge - what’s up?”

Pidge couldn’t even bring herself to respond. She had seen him in training almost every day for months now, but somehow he had never looked like _this_. His face was flushed with exertion, and his broad shoulders heaved as he caught his breath. When he wiped his forehead with the back of one hand, her gaze flitted almost irresistibly to the hand wrapped around the hilt of his practice sword, large and powerful-looking. She only barely managed to pull her gaze upwards before she could do more than notice how amazing his thighs looked in those workout pants.

Behind him, Lotor straightened up to his full height, just as tall as Shiro was broad. He had ditched the outer pieces of his armor for sparring, it seemed, and all that was left was the tight bodysuit beneath. The tight, inky dark bodysuit that revealed almost every line of his musculature, from his defined arms to his slender waist. As he stared Pidge down with a haughty expression, a single bead of sweat ran down his temple, lingering at the edge of his cheekbone.

And deep within her, something kindled and blazed to life.

“I - uh - ” Pidge groped for the doorframe, all too aware of how disoriented she must look. It was as if someone had flipped a switch to turn her hunger from starving to _needy_ , working in perfect counterpoint with the tingling now concentrating between her thighs. “I - I really gotta - um - sorry, bye!”

And with that lame attempt, she turned and fled.

* * *

In hindsight, Pidge was glad she’d always been so antisocial. She hadn’t left her room since she’d run to it and locked herself this morning, and she hadn’t so much as received a worried com message since. Lance might check in if he remembered he hadn’t seen her since she downed a mysterious alien concoction. But other than that, she doubted anyone was going to come looking for her. Which was good, because Pidge _did not_ want to be seen.

Pidge flopped back onto the mattress and rolled over on her side, reaching out to grab the nearest and least-stained pillow. She was too exhausted to stay up on her hands and knees anymore. She’d tried just about every position she could think of, trying to figure out the most satisfying one.

The pillow fit snugly between her legs, and Pidge pulled the edge of it right up to her pussy. The fabric was a cool, soothing pressure - not as precise as her fingers, but they were nearly pruning already. With a long exhale, she started to rut against the pillow, her own wetness guaranteeing it was a slick, smooth slide. She shouldn’t have had this much energy, this much stamina. And yet she somehow did.

And somehow, each and every time she had touched herself in the past few hours, it had been to thoughts of the exact same thing. The exact same people.

 _Shiro’s hands._ Pidge shivered at the thought. Strong and calloused, stroking over the soft skin of her thighs, fingers sliding up inside of her. Fighting for space with another set of hands, long-fingered and claw-tipped…when she’d passed out from exhaustion earlier, she had woken from a dream of Lotor and Shiro taking turns with her, pressing her down into the sheets and holding her there as they fucked her again and again, not allowing her to escape no matter how many times she came.

The pillow’s seam pressed up against her clit, and Pidge moaned deliriously into the sheets as she bucked against it. She could feel drool starting to dribble down her chin as she let her mouth hang open, and she didn’t even care; she _couldn’t_ care, couldn’t bring herself to do anything but keep grinding until another wave of unfulfilled pleasure washed over her and she had to stop, gasping for breath as her pussy throbbed desperately. That transformed hunger still clawed at her insides, unsated.

At least now she knew what she was hungry _for_.

Pidge bit down on her hand as another shudder wracked her body. Screw it all; she had to get something inside of her, whether it was her fingers or something else. She had to keep going. She’d satisfy herself somehow, and it would have to stop eventually -

Pidge nearly jumped off the bed as a knock sounded against her door. She scrambled upright, hastily wiping her hands on the sheets as a voice said, “Ah, Pidge?”

That was _Shiro’s voice_ , oh god. “Y-yeah?”

“Sorry to interrupt, but do you mind if I come inside? There’s something I need to talk about.”

“Um, I’m kind of busy right now.”

“I figured,” Shiro said, sounding apologetic. “But apparently Lotor - ”

Pidge nearly had another heart attack when Lotor’s voice chimed in. “I told you about it so that you could inform her yourself, not so you could _drag me along_ \- ”

Pidge looked around the mess of her room frantically, trying to see if there was any clothing hiding under the projects she had pushed off of her bed, but there was no sign. Just hearing the sound of their voices was starting to make her head swim. Both of them - both of them _at once_ , not ten feet away from her. What god had she offended?

“You’re the one who - uh, anyway Pidge, Lotor said he smelled something off with your biochemical signature when you came into the training room earlier. He recognized it as being a type of poison called revetin. Are you feeling okay?”

This day was just getting better and better. Honestly, Pidge thought lustful fixations seemed like a hell of an inefficient murder weapon, but she still couldn’t risk them seeing her like this. “Well, I’m feeling fine right now,” Pidge said.

“She’s lying,” Lotor interrupted. “The scent is even stronger, and I doubt that means her symptoms are getting better.”

“Hey!” Pidge barked, but her voice wasn’t loud enough to cover Shiro’s frustrated sigh.

“Pidge, I’m coming in to check if you’re okay. Giving you ten seconds to open the door before I use the Castle override code.”

Pidge cursed, not bothering to keep it under her breath, and dived back into bed. She just managed to haul the sheets up far enough to cover her entire body before the door slid open.Shiro stepped inside - still wearing that short-sleeved shirt showcased his muscular biceps, oh _god_ \- doing a little double take when he saw her buried in the tangle of sheets. Lotor pushed past him and then stopped, his irritated expression transforming into something unreadable. Drugs probably weren’t the only thing he was smelling.

“Uh, Pidge,” Shiro said awkwardly. “You’re looking really…flushed.”

Pidge could feel herself flushing even harder. She pulled the sheets up to her chin, painfully aware of how soaking wet she still was - in fact, if she wasn’t mistaken, she was getting wetter, just from being _close_ to them. She almost jumped out of her skin when Lotor suddenly stepped closer to the bed, only for him to draw back and cover his mouth with his hand.

“That’s because it’s not revetin, it’s rovantin,” Lotor said grimly, but his voice sounded - strained? “Close the door.”

Shiro obeyed, shooting a suspicious look at Lotor. Pidge gave him an equally wary one, trying to steel herself. “C-can you explain what exactly I’m dying of, please?”

“You’re not going to die,” Lotor said. “Although…” His eyes roved from the messy sheets, to the crumpled pillows, and then back to Pidge herself. Her face felt so hot she might as well have been on fire. “Well, you’re likely not going to die, but let’s say you might have a less-than-pleasant experience in front of you.”

Shiro stepped closer, crossing his arms and frowning hard. “A little clearer, please?”

“Revetin induces death by causing a victim to become so fixated on one activity that they severely neglect their own health as a result. Rovantin works in a similar way, but instead of a poison, it operates as an aphrodisiac.” Lotor clasped his hands behind his back. “Its effects are somewhat less severe, but they will worsen over time. A victim will fixate on the first person they see after the dose takes hold, and become slowly consumed with an insatiable lust for them.”

Shiro’s jaw dropped. Pidge gave up and buried her face in her hands, desperately trying to ignore the voice in the back of her head now yammering about smart Lotor was, and how his voice was so beautifully _deep_ and _rich_. Lotor, to his credit, seemed to be keeping it professional. Mostly. He did cough delicately before he continued, saying, “Rovantin is also extremely difficult to fully flush out of the bloodstream. Usually the safest and speediest cure is to let the afflicted have their way with their object of attachment for as long as possible. _Only_ them - the victim won’t be capable of being satisfied by other individuals or alternative methods.”

“I figured that,” Pidge said flatly.

“Oh?” Lotor said. Suddenly, a look of revelation dawned in his eyes, and he turned towards Pidge. “Were you were dosed earlier this morning?”

“Yes…”

Lotor nodded triumphantly. “And I’m guessing by the look on your face that the person _you_ fixated on is our own Black Paladin here. Is that right?”

Apparently, it was possible for Shiro to look even more poleaxed than before. At least Pidge wasn’t the only one who was blushing now. She spluttered, “Well - yes - but - ”

“That’s what I thought.” Lotor let out a sympathetic sigh that Pidge just _knew_ was hiding a smirk, clapping Shiro on his shoulder. “Well, paladins, I’ll leave you to discuss this - ”

“- it was both of you!” Pidge blurted out in a rush.

Lotor’s voice choked off. He closed his mouth, then opened it again, still wordless. Shiro’s look of utter embarrassment was broken by a flash of schadenfreude, before he pulled himself together and said, “Is that possible? For it to work on multiple people?”

“I…see no reason why not,” Lotor said.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “And what would that mean for your ‘cure?’”

“I suppose…”Lotor trailed off. “I cannot be certain, but would wager that the attempt wouldn’t be as effective without both of the subjects involved.”

Pidge didn’t know what to do with herself. The other two didn’t seem to either, carefully not meeting her eyes. Her stomach clenched nervously, and she almost flinched when Shiro sat down on the edge of the bed. “Pidge - I - we can still talk to the princess about this. I’m sure there might be other options out there we can look into. But if you’d rather handle it privately, then that’s your choice.”

Pidge’s pulse was going faster than a jet engine. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her noise and chuckled weakly. “Well, I obviously don’t have a problem with sleeping with the two of you…and honestly, I probably wouldn’t object even if I wasn’t drugged.” She certainly couldn’t unsay _that_ now that it was out there. Pidge took a deep breath and pressed on. “If that’s really the fastest and the safest way - and if the two of you are okay with this - then, yeah. I wanna try it.”

“Alright,” Shiro said. He smiled at her reassuringly, and Pidge felt a warm flutter in her chest that had more to do with affection than lust. “If that’s what you want, then I’m in.”

They both looked to Lotor. It wasn’t like he was on great terms with either them - especially Pidge - in the first place. Pidge would have expected him to flat-out decline, or make some kind of point out of accepting, but he just nodded once, shortly. “Given how long it’s been already, we should try for sooner rather than later. We don’t want to risk the drug taking too much of a toll on you.”

“Alright,” Pidge said. Her heart felt like it was knocking against her ribcage, and she tried not to let too much anticipation show in her voice. With a deep breath, she flung back the sheets. “Then let’s do this.”

* * *

At Shiro’s insistence (and to Pidge’s excitement), they chose to start with some foreplay rather than skip straight to the main event. Shiro caressed her body with gentle hands, stroking the soft skin of her belly and rolling her nipples between his fingertips. Amusingly, they’d had to explain what kissing was to Lotor. And now Pidge was stuck trying to remind herself she was supposed to be the one with experience here, as Lotor pressed her back into the mattress while tracing his tongue over the seam of her lips. It was so hard not just surrender and let him have his way with her, but Lotor was too patient, always waiting and taking his cues from her. In the meanwhile, Shiro settled between her legs, running those talented hands down Pidge’s thighs.

“Do you mind if I go down on you first?” Shiro said, like that wasn’t the singularly most wonderful offer ever made to her. “It’s just - ” a finger traced over her folds, and Pidge shuddered, “- you look very sensitive.”

“Yeah, s-sure. And you can come up here afterwards,” Pidge said, fighting to keep her voice steady. Her mouth was practically watering. “I’ll return the favor.”

“If you insist,” Shiro said, playful. But there was nothing playful about the way his fingers stroked over her, tracing her clit and moving down to her hole, curving up and then they were _inside_ _her_ , oh god -

Lotor chuckled against her mouth, and his hand joined Shiro’s on her body, spreading over Pidge’s belly and holding her in place while she tried to writhe back against Shiro’s fingers. Shiro pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of her thigh, and his fingers began to work inside of her: curling up to find her most sensitive spots and making a wet squelch with each movement. Pidge let out a wordless whine. She needed it, she needed it so much -

“Patience,” Lotor murmured, voice low and amused. “Relax, and we’ll bring you all the pleasure you desire.”

“Yes!” Pidge cried out when Shiro’s tongue flicked over her clit and sent a jolt of electricity up her spine, “Yesyes _yes_ , _please_ \- _!_ ” and her words spilled off into a mewl that Lotor captured with his lips.

Shiro proved all too happy to answer her prayers.

* * *

Pidge came just a few minutes after Shiro began to apply his mouth to her, the frenzied, devastating aftershocks of it rippling through her as he began stretching her with a third finger in the aftermath. She came while Lotor sucked a hickey onto her collarbone as he joined in to play with her clit, and when Shiro, finally deeming her ready, flipped her over and began to slowly slide inside her. It was like a feast after starvation - like every orgasm she had been denied was sliding back into place, one after another, so overwhelming it made her head spin.

And as Shiro began to fuck her, it became clear she wasn’t the only one affected.

“Pidge?”

“Shiro,” Pidge replied, her voice drawing out into a moan. She buried her face in the sheets, arching her back so that Shiro’s hips were bouncing off of hers. The slight change forced Shiro’s thrusts to drive into her at a different, tighter angle, and she shuddered with the added friction.

“How - how do you feel?” Shiro said. His breathing was ragged, with an uneven edge that spoke of real arousal. “Is it enough?”

“No,” Pidge said, and she knew it was true as she said it. “Not - it’s not enough. Not yet.” She looked over her shoulder at Shiro. “Don’t stop, please.”

Shiro let out an unexpected groan, and began fucking her again. But harder this time - before it had been a steady tempo, and now their hips were slapping together, Shiro’s cock grinding against the roof of her cunt as Pidge inched up the bed with the force of his thrusts. Pidge moaned again, and turned her head to gasp for air, eyes landing on Lotor in the process. He was lounging alongside them - _waiting his turn_ , Pidge thought, and almost moaned again - and had a hand fisted around his cock, pumping it in a slow, patient motion. She had never imagined being in such an intimate position with the alien prince before, or even finding him more than distantly attractive; now all she felt was desire. Even after the rovantin wore off, she knew that she would never look at him or Shiro the same way again.

Lotor met her gaze, and gave her a slow, filthy smile. “The real thing must feel so much better,” he said, in a tone that Pidge might have called condescending if it wasn’t also so _hot_. “Are you going to come on his cock again?”

And Pidge did exactly that.

Shiro grunted and sped up, drawing Pidge’s orgasm out even longer as he fucked her through it. “Why do I feel so - so - fuck, _Pidge_!” He slammed into her once more, and Pidge whimpered as she felt slick heat inside of her. It was so good, so good, but still…

“Temporary spillover,” Lotor said. “Through her pheromones. It’ll go away once we’re finished.”His eyes glittered with intent as he watched Pidge, and she shuddered in response, spreading her legs as Shiro pulled out. _Waiting his turn_.

Time started to slip away from Pidge. Everything felt like an endless loop between desperation and satisfaction, and the three of them lost themselves in each other again: Lotor fucked her at a slow, relentless pace while Shiro crawled to the head of the bed. Evidently the rovantin’s spillover had a potent effect, because he was already hard again when he reached her. Pidge was so out of it all she could do was stare at his cock until Shiro gently nudged it against her lips and she opened her mouth for it. Pidge found herself sucking at him hungrily, pushing back and forth until they got the message and started to rock her between the two of them. She came like that, and they just kept going.

And again:

Pidge found herself on her back, her legs in the air and Lotor’s cock replaced with two of his fingers. Shiro knelt beside Lotor, whispering instructions into his ear as Lotor crooked his fingers to hit that sensitive, spongy spot at the front of Pidge’s pussy, now messy with both slick and come. As Lotor fucked Pidge with his fingers Shiro leaned in, the cooler fingers of his metal hand petting and rubbing at her clit. Petulant, Pidge squirmed underneath them. “More,” she said, and Lotor laughed and added another finger, and another when she kept begging. “You’re so stretched I’m sure we could both fit inside you now,” he murmured, and Pidge came hard, staring up into Shiro’s widened eyes.

And again - _Shiro and Lotor on their knees, both of their cocks sliding into her pussy as they held her sandwiched between them_ \- again - _Shiro kissing her messily before leaning over her shoulder and pressing his mouth to Lotor’s_ \- again, again, again…Pidge couldn’t stop. Didn’t want to stop. Even when she felt bruised and sore, each climax felt better and more satisfying than the last, glittering lights bursting behind her eyelids. And Shiro and Lotor never stopped, doing their best to sate her endless hunger. When those glittering lights finally faded and exhausted relief spread through her body, they were right there with her, holding her and kissing her down into sleep.

* * *

When Pidge woke up the next morning, tangled between Shiro and Lotor in a sweaty mess, she was sore, messy, and exhausted. But she had never, ever felt more satisfied.

“A goddamn dollar,” she muttered, and buried her face in Shiro’s shoulder before falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistlethace) or [ Tumblr](https://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
